DemonicBolt
Before anybody starts hating on this article, and saying Bolt is a "wannabe" myth, I'll have you know, I made this myth based on a challenge that one of my friends gave me in Roblox's Myths. This myth I have made is just my own take on what I think a myth would be like, the account I used is simply an old account that I lost back in 2008, and got back this year, thanks for reading. Who is Bolt? DemonicBolt is a user on Roblox, who's account was made on 3/27/2008, but didn't show any activity until mid-2018's. Bolt is mostly seen talking in 3rd person, where he says "Bolt" before saying what he wants to say. It is also seen that in the description of his game, that has no name, he can speak in 2nd person. It is very ''rare for Bolt to speak in 1st person, those who have seen him speak in 1st person have reported him to act as a normal player, and would do nothing abnormal. It is heard that he has a "friend", who is reported to be a shadow-like figure, with red eyes. Bolt prefers to refer to the figure as "friend", and has ''never been seen calling the figure anything else. It is believed that the "friend" that Bolt has is controlling, and it is reported that the "friend" has tricked Bolt in commiting crimes, such as murder, thievery, cannibalism, and ████, it is believed that the "friend" is tricking Bolt telepathically, by talking to him through Bolt's mind, and persuading him into doing these things. It is not known why this "friend" is talking to Bolt, or how they have met Bolt. It is also said that the "friend" is sometimes seen watching Bolt, Bolt says that the entity is watching Bolt because they are "protecting" him. The Known Backstory DemonicBolt lost his family in a tragic car accident in early-2012, as he was the only survivor, since that accident, Bolt lived alone, in his family's old house, it was in 2015 when Bolt reported to have met a "friend". In late-2016, Bolt was arrested for the murder of an unidentified male, the victim came as unidentified due to the fact that Bolt cut off the victim's hands, hair, and eyes out, it was then discovered that Bolt had eaten those parts that were missing from the victim, which landed Bolt on death row. However, in the middle of lunchtime, security cameras and motion detectors simultaneously went off, as a reported "shadow-like figure" was seen dashing through the prison, at a predicted 50 miles per hour. After the event, Bolt disappeared from the prison, and the inmates left there were traumatized, never to speak again, until their execution. Bolt's current location is now unknown, but in early-2017, Bolt was spotted in the woods at ██████, ███, USA, he was said to be performing demonic rituals and practices, once again, saying that his "friend" wanted him to, Bolt fled from the area, and was never seen in the woods again. The Game, "￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼" Bolt's only game shown in his Creations list, "￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼ ￼" isn't yet finished being developed, as it is said that when you solve a part of his game, you are teleported to another place called "Early...", where you are in a dark area, and all that is seen is Bolt, saying that you are too early, meaning that the game isn't finished, however, if you look closer, his "friend" can be seen behind him, watching him, possibly meaning that when the game is finished, his "friend" may have something to do with it. Game link: https://www.roblox.com/games/2016320859/unnamed (Keep in mind that it isn't finished.) We need to learn more, the rest is up to you.